


that night

by SammyExistz



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Crack, Halloween, Horror, Night, but not rlly bc i suck at describing, disturbing descriptions, traumatization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyExistz/pseuds/SammyExistz
Summary: When you just want candy





	that night

**Author's Note:**

> this started from me going "Halloween's in three months holy shit" and Damian was like "ah, yes. the night of begging strangers for candy." and i came up with this.

The moon was beautiful against the dimmed sky, yellow and red leaves littered across the shaded ground. The air was cold, but not freezing. The atmosphere seemed lonely. The sidewalks had fewer people than it did a few hours ago. Most people have stopped trick-or-treating, it was getting late and everyone had stopped giving out candy. 

A little girl in a princess costume and her mom strolled on the side-walk, most likely walking home. The girl parted from the sidewalk to stomp on the leaves, a satisfying crunch emitting from them.  
“Come on, honey. Let’s go inside. You can sort through your candy,” the mom says, walking up to their house. “Okay mommy!” the girl followed behind. As the mom fiddles with her keys, the girl hears a crack. She turns to the sound, only to find what can only be described at pure horror. 

A mingled human body, limbs twisted in ways that shouldn’t be allowed, and yet it had been allowed. Every step the creature takes, a crack can be heard from its bones. It’s crawling on all fours, and it seems to be in pain. The skin on it’s warped, some of it falling off. You can see its veins and some bones, nothing else. 

The girl freezes in terror, not daring to even utter a sound. The creature takes it’s time to walk up to her, bones smashing against each other. It makes the girl cringe, tearing up at the sound. The creature doesn’t seem to have joints or if it did they weren't very sturdy. By the time the creature is in front of her, the girl is quietly sobbing. 

It looks to her, its bloodshot eyes staring. It opens its crooked mouth and speaks. Its voice is low but high. Scratchy. Its vocal cords sound like they haven't worked in years. “T̶̡̧͙̓̋r̵̥͉̎̔͂ͅa̷̛̝͚̜͜n̵̰̠͊s̴̱̝͇̞̫͗͊͊f̴̭̅͒e̶͙̣͖̱͉̓͛̏͆r̶͇̳̠̤̮̉͘ ̵̬̲̞̟̓̓̃̄m̶͈͈̂̾̇e̴̢̹̊̈́ ̸͉̖̋̎ẙ̶̢̫̆o̸̧͌u̵̦͛̉̍̓́r̶̦̰̺̟̂͗̈́̅ ̵͓͝s̴̨̰̠͂ű̷̺͕c̴͔͉̘̖̘͌r̵͙̻͑o̶͙̼͂̅͘̕s̶̥͔e̷͓̙̺͌͂͑͌ ̸̯̪̾̈́͗i̷͚͛ņ̸̼̤̗̎ ̴̣̟̼͕̊̄̀̚̚ẇ̴̫̔̔̚h̸̡͖͓̲̊͆̐̚ï̴̡̯̫͂͊c̵̜̭̪̅̈́͘ḣ̵̖̬͙̩̩ ̷̡̺̝̻̜͛̑́̎y̸̳̭͎̌͐̿ͅo̶̰̦̘͚͔͒̔́̚ǔ̵̪̺ ̵̬͜͠ỏ̵̤̪͈̣̘̊̾͑͝w̴͚̖̥̎̈n̸͖̺̪̓̃̋̋̊,” it demands the girl.

She, in shock, drops her bag full of sweets. The monster takes it with its weak hands and leaves, crawling back into the shadows where it belongs.  
“Are you coming inside?” the girl can hear her mother’s warm voice. “U-Uhm. Yeah…” she whimpered and headed inside. Today marks the day this girl was traumatized.


End file.
